


Once again, I am Baffled.

by orphan_account



Category: SMPLive
Genre: ? - Freeform, Gen, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He supposes everything is alright. He’s going to be alright.OrA study on Carson on a bunch of things he’s said.





	Once again, I am Baffled.

He laughs at the comment he saw from one of his Instagram posts: How are you so confident of yourself?. He isn’t, he really isn’t but he’s doing his best.

Fear drives him to strive to do better. It keeps him going; it keeps him working. Fear holds him by the throat and suddenly he pushes himself to survive. Numbers are what identifies his worth. They tell him if he’s doing good or bad, tell him if he did well that day.

This is the dream, right? This was what he’s worked for, his livelihood, at least for now. Longevity is what it’s all about! He needs diversity in his content to be able to get a variety of people in his audience! And he’s doing just that. He’s having fun.

All the people he’s met, or don’t talk to anymore, or people he found funny in general, they’ve shaped him to be what he is now. His friends are funny, but if you asked him if he is he would say no. If you asked any of his friends if he’s funny they’ll say yes in a heartbeat. He appreciates his friends. He appreciates his fans. 

People like Antvenom and CaptainSparklez weird him out in a way that ‘as a kid, I watched you and now we’re friends and you’re pretty cool’. With Minecraft being a mainstream thing again, people think he helped in making it mainstream again and Carson would beg to differ. Minecraft has always been a popular, it’s a good game and all he did was jump on a trend. To think that SMPLive, a server between ten friends goofing around, would blow-up. He doesn’t get how people put them on a throne? Or just do that stan thing in general to them, but in the end they’re just people playing Minecraft. The fans can do whatever they want as long as it doesn’t hurt anybody or bother anybody.

He’s happy but with himself? He’s not too sure about that yet. He’ll keep going, and he needs a hobby along the way while he’s at it though.

  
  



End file.
